


Distractions

by moodiful819



Series: "Kakashi in Glasses" [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Glasses, Humor, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she finished her exam, she would go adopt a cat or take up a hobby. Anything would be better than fantasizing about her former teacher. Sequel to Overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitytouched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitytouched/gifts).



With a sigh and a groan, Sakura sank petulant and sulking into her seat. Her exam was in two weeks, and having heard of her predicament, her team had taken it upon themselves to help her study _—"Ohana means family, Sakura! And family means nobody gets left behind!"_  Naruto had screamed at her, no doubt still suffering the after-effects of yet another Disney-movie binge—but while the offer was nice (really, it was), since her team was, well… _her team_ , she had deemed it safest to choose Kakashi as her study partner, and it was his offer of help that she had accepted.

Only now, she was beginning to regret her decision.

Now, it wasn't because of any fault on his part. He remained the perfect study partner for the very reasons she had chosen him for: quiet, helpful, intelligent, and focused; he wasn't distracting in the slightest.

Except he was.

Because Sakura couldn't focus at all. Instead of cramming medical terms into her skull until it exploded, her mind was still trying to deal with the fact that she had found her former teacher attractive and was still finding him attractive.

Sakura bit the flesh of her thumb in agitation.  _'It's those stupid glasses,'_  she cursed to herself. While she was able to forgive herself the first time since his back had been turned to her (making identification difficult), he was now seated across from her and staring her right in the face. This was Kakashi, her tall, lanky, perverted former teacher. She shouldn't have been finding him attractive at all!

But here she was, staring at him like a lovesick teenager, because unfortunately for her, his front was proving to be just as hot as his back. It was stupid, she knew. She still hadn't even seen what he had looked like under the mask, but  _his glasses!_  The way they sat on his high cheekbones, the way the frames worked with his face gave him an older, more mature look (which was ridiculous because he was already older than her and by no means more mature), and she inwardly cursed at her luck. Ever since Ino had gotten her started on a new television drama where the main character was a hot doctor with glasses, she had developed a thing for glasses and the serious, scholarly look they lent.

And now, here she was with the still-strange non-stranger she had been checking out a few days ago as her study partner when studying was the last thing on her mind. What was worse was that he wouldn't leave. She had told Kakashi that she would've been fine on her own today and to just go home, but he refused and cited something about making sure she ate something other than that piece of toast she'd stuffed into her mouth this morning (really, he was probably just waiting to score a free meal off her when the library closed). Now she was stuck with him and his stupid face. His stupid, distracting face because his prescription was so mild that reading glasses were  _more_  than an option for him and it was unfair how well he looked in his new frames. While the other pair had a black rectangular frame that had surrounded each lens, his new pair was smaller and had done away with the top bar of each lens frame, softening his brows. Now instead of looking like a hot bookworm—which he pretty much was at this point with his nose jammed into Icha Icha everyday—he looked like a hot, classy businessman or college professor.  _Kakashi-sensei indeed._

But of course, that kind of thinking wasn't conducive to her current situation given that she was supposed to be  _studying_ for her  _ **upcoming medical exam**_  instead of fantasizing about her studying partner, and she really needed to focus on things other than how good he looked with his glasses on and his hair down, and wondering what his bedroom eyes would look like framed by those glasses of his, and—

"—kura. Sakura.  _Sakura!"_

The pink-haired kunoichi jarred in her seat and met the concerned look of her silver-haired teacher as he let go of her arm and slowly sat back down. "Huh?" she answered eloquently.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" His lips firmed into a thin line. "You seem distracted."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine! Fine. Fine. Fine," she waved dismissively.

"Are you sure? Because I repeated that question three times—"

"I'm fine."

"—and you didn't respond. We can take a break if you want. All work and no play make for dull kunoichi, after all—"

"Kakashi,  _I'm fine,"_  she lied because it was less embarrassing than telling him the truth. Slowly, she rubbed at the migraine pressing at her temples and tried to find where she had left off in the giant reference book. However, she knew it would be useless. Her focus had been shot; nothing would get done tonight and instead, she would spend another sleepless night making up for the time lost to the ridiculous fantasies she had about her ex-sensei and his gorgeous glasses-framed face and his distracting masterpiece of an ass.

Staring at the (minimum) five-hours-worth of work that had accumulated beneath her nose, she glared down at the book. Stupid sexy Kakashi.


End file.
